After Three Years
by Gumi Kagenuma
Summary: Sasuke membuat Hinata sadar bahwa ia hanya menunggu Naruto yang tidak pasti mencintainya atau tidak. "Jadi...kita mulai dari awal lagi? Saat kita pertama kenal dulu hehe." Kata Naruto/"AKu...ingin menjadi pacar Sasuke"/GOMEN TELAT UPDATE CHAP 3!
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER THREE YEARS**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina (mungkin ada pairing tambahan di chap selanjutnya XD ayo siapa yg mau request pair? :3)**

**WARNING : disini kembaran saya (Hinata pastinya *dilempar sendal) rambutnya hana ubah *ampun hina lovers * jadi rada mirip Tomoyo di cardcaptor sakura kurang lebih, tapi lebih pendek ._. ya sebahu kebawah dikit lah (?) tapi cuma di chap ini doang kok (insyaallah*plak) jadi...kalo gak suka jangan dibaca ._. apa lagi nge flame T^Tv dan dia pun masih OOC ._.v**

**Hana berbicara : After Three Years adalah sekuel dari fanfic Hana yang sebelumnya "Yang Sebenarnya" (silahkan liat profile Hana :D). Dipersembahkan khusus untuk para readers yang dulu nge request sekuel Yang sebenarnya :) yaitu :**

_-** ZephyrAmfoter**_

_**- Ray Ichioza**_

_**- Ritsuki Ichinomiya**_

_**- Ame Kuroyuki**_

_**- OraRi HinaRa**_

_**- sketsa gelap**_

_**- nee-chan Hana yg paling cakep X3 Lactobacilluss **_

_**- and pengemar NaruHina di mana pun kalian berada :D**_

**niatnya sih mau bikin oneshoot aja berhubung Hana adalah Author yang males nan lemot =A= tapi gapap lah :D apa sih yang engga buat penggemar NaruHina :3 hihi. **

**~ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tombol turn on sebuah laptop yang berwarna hitam ditekan oleh tangan berkulit tan. Dengan perasaan gelisah pemuda pemilik laptop itu menunggu agar layar laptop nya itu menampilkan icon-icon yang berbaris rapi secara vertikal dengan background bergambar mobil ferrari. Dan sekarang sang layar baru menunjukan gambar jendela yang warna-warni.

"Ayolah cepat! Aduh gue keterima gak ya?" kata si pemuda berambut kuning jabrik masih gelisah, sampai kaki nya digetar kan karena perasaan tak sabar itu.

'PIK' suara yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu sang pemuda. Suara yang berarti bahwa laptop nya itu siap untuk dipakai. Tangan yang sudah gatal itu segera menggerakan mouse-pad dengan cepat dan gemeteran. Mengantarkan pointer ke arah sebuah icon yang berguna untuk mengkonek internet. 'PIK PIK' dia mengklik icon itu dua kali, hampir sama seperti mengetuk pintu. Setelah menunggu loading dari modem itu, dengan segera ia mengarahkan pointer ke tulisan 'connect'. Dan untuk ketiga kali nya, dia menunggu agar internet di laptopnya agar benar-benar konek. Ugh dia benci menunggu, apalagi karena hari ini adalah pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa di calon universitasnya.

Jantungnya makin dag dig dug dwer setelah internet di laptopnya konek. Segeralah ia browsing dan mengetik alamat web yang ia tuju. Tangannya menekan tombol 'enter' dan kemudian matanya yang berwarna biru cerah itu melihat benda yang berputar-putar di layar laptop itu. Aduh itu tanda sedang loading.

Halaman yang ditunggu-tunggu pun muncul. Identik dengan warna merah mengingat daerah Suna memang identik dengan warna merah karena daerahnya yang sebagian besar ditutupi oleh gurun. Panas = merah. Yah, kira-kira seperti itu. Ah sudahlah, itu urusan lain. Mari kita kembali ke pemuda yang masih gelisah dan sedang mengarah kan pointer ke kalimat 'daftar kelulusan mahasiswa baru tahun 20xx/20xx' 'PIK' hum...loading lagi. Internet memang serba loading, untung saja koneksi internet lagi high sinyalnya, jadi gak terlalu lama loadingnya.

Sekarang, di halaman web tertera nama-nama jurusan yang ada di Universitas Suna. Jurusannya sangat banyak, mungkin agak lama untuk mencari jurusannya.

"Jurusan psikolog...jurusan psikolog..." sang pemuda berguman sambil terus mencari daftar jurusannya. "AH ! ini dia!" serunya girang. Dia segera mengklik nama itu.

Entah sudah yang berapa kalinya...loading lagi. Tapi mengapa loading yang satu ini agak lama? Itu membuat pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto makin gak sabaran. Itu sudah sifatnya dari lahir. Ibu nya saja mengandung dia cuma 8 bulan karena Naruto sudah gak sabar untuk keluar (oke ini lain cerita! FOKUS HAN FOKUS!)

"Ayolah! Cepat cepat!" ketidak sabaran Naruto makin menjadi. Hm, mungkin kalau harga laptopnya hanya 50 Yen sudah iya banting, sayangnya harganya bukan 50 Yen. Harganya berapa? Hanya Kami-sama, Naruto, dan penjual laptop yang tau. Amin (?) FOKUS HAN FOKUS!

"AKHIRNYA KEBUKA JUGA!" seru Naruto yang telah berhasil menahan hasrat untuk membanting laptopnya. Dan misi selanjutnya adalah mencari namanya. UZUMAKI NARUTO.

"U...Uzu...Uzumaki..." gumannya disela-sela mencari. Tiba-tiba, tangannya berhenti menggerakan mouse-pad nya untuk turun. Aih betapa cepatnya ia menemukan namanya~ BUKAN! Dia berhenti bukan karena sudah menemukan namanya, melainkan nama orang lain. Oke, bukan orang lain, tetapi, orang sudah dia kenal baik. Sangat baik. Seseorang yang bisa dibilang sahabat terbaiknya, tempat curhatnya, bertampang polos dan anggun namun jahil. Sekaligus...orang yang dicintainya, cinta pertamanya. Tapi Naruto terlalu lambat untuk menyadari hal itu dan memilih gadis lain.

"Hyu-Hyuuga...Hi-Hina...ta?" pekiknya kaget. Nama yang disebutkannya adalah nama sahabatnya dari kelas 1 SMP. Tetapi, karena sesuatu yang sampai sekarang disesali Naruto, mereka berpisah. Bukan bermusuhan, hanya berpisah. Mereka tetap bersahabat, namun dituntut 'orang itu' untuk saling menjauh. Dan bodoh nya, setelah 'orang itu' akhirnya berkhianat pun Naruto tetap tidak berbicara dengan Hinata, begitu pun sebaliknya. Hinata lebih terlihat lebih dekat dengan seorang pemuda cool yang menjadi idola dimasa SMP nya. Err...kalau tak salah, marga nya Uchiha. Pemuda dengan model rambut pantat ayam. Itu yang diingat Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata lulus tes masuk jurusan psikolog di Universitas Suna? Kok bisa?" gumannya tak percaya. Tak percaya bahwa dia akan bertemu cinta pertamanya, tak percaya bahwa Hinata akan se kampus dan sejurusan dengannya. Rasa senang, bahagia, terkejut, bingung telah menjadi satu dibenaknya.

Pemuda itu masih mematung dengan mimik muka setengah nganga dan menyengir menatapi nama HYUUGA HINATA. Kurang lebih dia dan Hinata sudah tak bertemu selama 3 tahun. Bagaimana ya Hinata versi gadis kuliahan? Naruto masih ingat persis Hinata versi ABG SMP. Bertampang polos, rambut yang panjang se pinggang, sangat bertampang anggun ketika bermain dengan biolanya, tetapi bersifat jahil dan menyebalkan ketika sedang mengobrol dengannya...

"Ugghh apa-apaan sih gue!" katanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang tiada henti-hentinya memutar memori tentang Hinata. "FOKUS NAR! SEKARANG CARI NAMA LO!" perintahnya terhadap diri sendiri.

Tangannya kembali menyentuh mouse-pad nya dan memerosotkan telunjuknya ke bawah secara perlahan. "Uzu...ma...ki...Uzumaki...AH!" sekarang telunjuknya sudah berhenti bekerja. Dan kali ini ia berhenti karena melihat namanya. Senyumannya semakin melebar setelah membaca kata 'LULUS' di kolom keterangan.

"MAMAAAA PAPAAAAAAA NARU LULUS! NARU DITERIMA DI UNIVERSITAS SUNA!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan dengan cepat turun ke bawah menuju ruang keluarga.

'BRUK' tangan Naruto secara tiba-tiba merangkul orang tua nya yang sedang duduk di sofa dari belakang.

"Apa Naru? Lulus? Lulus apa?" tanya Kushina kelewat polos.

"LULUS MASUK UNIVERSITAS SUNA MAA!" kata Naruto kesal. Tangannya dilipat ke dada dan memonyongkan bibirnya. Yep, pose ngambek. (?)

"BAGUS! AKHIRNYA PAPA BISA BERDUAAN SAMA MAMA SELAMA NARU DI SUNA." Seru Minato –ayah Naruto— dengan sangat amat antusias, tak memerhatikan anaknya yang akhirnya pundung di pojokan lagi ngurek-ngurek sambel akibat perkataan papa nya sendiri.

BUAGHH!

"Minato jangan begitu! Kan Naru jadi tersakiti hatinya." Bela sang ibu yang sudah memeluk Naruto yang masih ngurek-ngurek sambel.

"Hiks...mama..." rengek Naruto dan memeluk ibu nya erat. Adegan itu sangat membuat Minato cemburu. Walau pun itu anak sendiri. Ayah yang tak bisa dewasa hm?

"Hey Naru! Jangan bertindak mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Seharusnya Papa yang dipeluk Mama mu!" kali ini, kuning jabrik dewasa yang merengek. Mungkin dengan merengek ia juga akan bernasib sama dengan Naruto, dipeluk Kushina.

"MINATO! Jangan bertindang seperti anak kecil!" bentak Kushina yang masih memeluk Naruto, kini dengan mengelus-elus punggung sang anak.

CEMBURU. Itulah yang dirasakan Minato. Memang malang nasibnya. Hasrat ingin merobek-robek kertas seperti yang dilakukan author jika sedang patah hati bergejolak. Tapi, ia sadar, bahwa merobek-robek kertas tanpa alasan adalah perbuatan yang membuat bumi menjadi semakin panas.

== :D :o ;) :3 ==

"Gimana Hinata? Kamu lulus?" tanya seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dari Hinata.

"Lulus kok Neji-nii." Jawab sang gadis yang masih duduk di depan laptop berwarna putihnya itu. Rambut indigo nya yang bergelombang dibagian bawahnya semakin mempercantik wajahnya yang anggun.

"Syukurlah..." kata Neji –kakak sepupu Hinata—. "Eh ya, aku berangkat ke tempat kerja paruh waktu dulu ya." Katanya meminta izin.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Hinata? Apa kau mendengar ku?" tanya Neji bingung. "Hina-chan?" tangan Neji pun menepuk pundak Hinata.

"AH! ya, Ada apa?" itulah Hinata yang baru sadar. Entah tadi dia bengong memikirkan apa.

"Hhh..kamu ini...aku mau berangkat kerja paruh waktu dulu." Katany Neji mengulangi kata-katanya.

"O-oh...i-iya iya. Hati-hati Neji-nii." Kata Hinata tersenyum agak memaksa.

"Memangnya kalau boleh tau kamu lagi mikirin apa sih? Sampai bengong begitu." tanya Neji curiga. Sifat sister-complex nya sudah tingkat akut!

"Eh? E-engga kok...gak mikirin apa-apa ehehe ehehe.."

"Hn. Yasudah, aku berangkat, ya! Hati-hati di rumah." Pamit Neji yang berjalan menuju pintu kamar Hinata untuk keluar.

"Iya, Neji-nii juga hati-hati." Kata Hinata dan dibalas dengan anggukan sekali dari Neji.

BLAM! Pintu tertutup. Hinata pun kembali menatap laptopnya, lebih tepatnya menatap sebuah nama yang dirindukannya. Kini, terbayang wajah orang tersebut dengan cengiran sebagai khasnya, lengkap dengan rambut jabrik kuning noraknya dan mata nya yang sebiru laut.

"Na-Naruto...apa kabar mu?" gumannya seakan-akan pemuda yang ia bayangi –Naruto— berada di depannya.

**-BERSAMBUNG-**

**yak yak bagaimana? jelek kah? bagus kah? aneh kah? typo kah? ga ngerti kah? silahkan comment melalui REVIEW :DD (plis jangan nge flame T^T kritik aja tp jgn kepedesan, hana ga suka pedas *slap*) oh ya btw selain romance, ini cerita genre nya apa lagi ya? ._. kasih tau lewat review ya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AFTER THREE YEARS**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruhina, SasuHina (jaga jaga). request pair masih terbuka XDD**

**WARNING : OOC, ada typo, dan di chap ini Hinata rambutnya masih belom lurus T^T maap...hana ingkar janji *mojok***

**Hana berbicara : makasih para readers atau teman sesama author yang udah review dan kasih masukan :D sangat sangat sangat sangat membantu :3 dan maaf yang minta update kilat -,- hana baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya internetnya baru dibayar hueheheee. itu pun gara-gara buat daftar online ._. DOA KAN HANA BIAR MASUK SMAN 53 Jakarta yaa #plak. dan selamat membaca :D**

.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam dihidupkan. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut pagi yang indah. Terdengar teriakan perempuan yang berkepala empat dari dalam rumah yang bisa dikatakan mewah.

"Naru...ayo cepat turun! Perjalanan menuju Suna itu lama loh! Kira-kira kita akan tiba jam 12 siang, belum lagi menuju Universitasnya. Ayo bergegas!" omel Kushina yang mondar-mandir gak karuan karena menunggu anaknya itu.

"Iya Ma!" terdengar jawaban dari lantai dua. Naruto masih berada di kamarnya. Sedang memakai sneakers birunya."Hari ini...gue akan satu tempat bersama Hinata, apakah kita akan bertemu?" gumannya dalam hati. Tali sneakersnya sudah selesai ia ikat.

"NARUTOOOO!" teriakan dari Kushina berhasil membuat Naruto berlari cepat-cepat menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum rumahnya hancur dikarenakan teriakan mamanya sendiri.

"I-iyaaaa." Sekarang, Naruto sudah ada di hadapan Kushina dengan tangan yang menenteng satu koper dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

"Nah...itu baru anak mama."

'Cup' kening Naruto dicium oleh Kushina. Itu hal yang wajar terjadi diantara ibu dan anak kan?

"TEIDAKKKKKKKKKK" teriakorang dari luar sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minato yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu dari luar. Dan yang lebih sial lagi, radio mobilnya memutarkan lagu yang sedang ia rasakan...lagu cemburu menguras bak mandi. Eh! Cemburu menguras hati maksudnya.

Minato ngulet di samping mobilnya. "Hiks hiks hiks..." isak tangisnya yang lebay membuat Kushina dan Naruto bingung melihatnya.

"Minato-kun kenapa?" tanya sang istri lembut, sepertinya Kushina habis minum m*lto ultra sekali bilas. (FOKUS HAN FOKUS!).

"Papa cengeng...wuuuuu." oh Naruto! Jangan sekarang! Papa mu sedang galau tingkat ABG SMP!

"Kalau gak dicium mama, papa mau mati aja..." isaknya mendramatrisir suasana. Tubuhnya dibalikan hingga membelakangi istri dan anaknya.

"Oh...Minato..." Kushina berkata lembut. Tangannya mengusap-usap rambut kuning noraknya.

'YES! BERHASIL!' batin Minato girang. "Hiks hiks hiks." Tapi dia masih sok sok mewek.

Sekarang tangan istri tercintanya mendarat di telinganya. Eh?

"AWRRRRRRRRRR." Jerit Minato kesakitan. Ini gara-gara telinganya dijewer oleh istri tercintanya yang kayak iblis.

"JANGAN SOK IMUT! CEPAT BERDIRI DAN SEGERA MASUK MOBIL!" oh...betapa malangnya nasibmu om Minato. Sabar ya, dunia manga keras. (?)

"SIAP JENDRAL!" seru Minato. Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di belakang setir. 'Kushina-chan jahat Kushina-chan jahat! Awas! Nanti akan ku balas saat Naruto tidak ada! Mwahahaha.' Batinnya licik, tampangnya pun jadi tampang hentai. Ckckck dasar lelaki.

BRUM...mobil sedan keluarga Uzumaki pun keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya dan pemberhentian selanjutnya...SUNA!

== :D :o ;) :3 ==

Seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo bergelombang sedang melamun memandang keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pemuda berkulit tan, rambut kuning jabrik yang seperti padang rumput itu (andaikan bisa berpiknik di atasnya), matanya yang biru laut (aih rasanya ingin berenang di dalamnya), dan cengiran konyol namun ngangenin itu. Kedua sudut bibirnya jadi terangkat.

'TIN TIN!'

Seseorang cowok yang enak untuk diledek, tapi...sekalinya dia termenung, rasanya ingin sekali menghiburnya, menguatkannya, membuatnya kembali ceria. Seperti di masa lalu, saat dia mempunyai masalah dengan kekasihnya.

'TIN TIN!'

Hinata rela dijauhi, asal Naruto tidak sedih lagi, walau pun rasanya sangat menyedihkan harus menjauhinya, tapi—hey! Hinata akan bahagia bila melihat Naruto bahagia.

'TIN TIN!'

Ia masih ingat pelukan terakhir Naruto untuknya, sebelum mereka saling menjauh. Pelukan itu beda dari pelukan Naruto sebelumnya. Pelukan yang hangat dan dibarengi dengan suara lirih Naruto. Dan juga matanya yang menggambarkan ketidak relaan, ketidak sudian. Apa lagi saat dirinya memanggil Hinata 'hime'. Ah, itu membuat Hinata blushing mengingatnya.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Eh?" mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk, Hinata segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang akan dia buka.

'KLEK'

Hal yang pertama dia lihat saat pintu terbuka adalah seorang cowok tinggi, bermata sama dengannya, dan berambut coklat. Kakaknya. Hyuuga Neji.

"Ada apa?" tanya bingung. Tapi, hal itu malah membuat Neji mendengus menahan sabar.

"Ya ampun Hinata, kenapa sih kamu akhir-akhir ini bengong melulu?" tanya Neji khawatir. Tetap saja Hinata bingung. "Hhhh...si baka-Sasuke sudah diluar menunggumu diluar." Kata Neji tak tahan.

"Kenapa Sasuke menungguku?" tanya Hinata masih bingung. Neji menepuk dahinya dan hanya bisa menghela napas untuk menghadapi Imouto nya yang berubah menjadi tukang bengong dan pelupa ini.

"Apa kau lupa? Hari ini kau akan daftar ulang di Universitas Suna dengannya. Dia sudah mengklakson mobilnya berkali-kali tapi kamu gak dateng juga. Aduh Hinata..." Jelas Neji.

"..."

"Hina—"

"GYAAAA AKU LUPA! HUAA MAAF NEJI-NII!" teriak Hinata dan langsung bergegas mengambil tasnya dan lari menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk manis menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Kau lama." Ucap makhuk stoic, sok cool, sok ganteng, sok kece, sok gaul, so bersih so putih hanya sokl*in pemutih~ *dilempar silikon melinda dee ama sasuke lovers* yang berambut model chicken butt bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maaf...hosh hosh hosh, aku kelupaan hehe." Jawab Hinata yang masih mengatur napasnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari cowok ganteng dihadapannya itu.

"Eng...jadi...kita berangkat? Se-sekarang?" kata Hinata (lagi). Menetralisikan suasana yang dingin bagaikan di kutub utara.

"Hn." Dan hanya itu yang dibalas cowok tampan yang kayak pangeran di negeri dongeng itu. Ya...kalau anak-anak twitter yang maha gahul sih...itu jawaban yang bikin nyesek.

Sasuke dan Hinata segera berjalan keluar menuju mobil mewah Sasuke. Bak menyambut putri raja, Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata. Kemudian cool guy itu berjalan menuju sisi lain mobilnya untuk membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk kedalamnya. Mesin pun dinyalakan, dan mereka siap berangkat menuju Universitas mereka.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke memulai membicaraan, tapi matanya tetap fokus terhadap jalanan. Ia tidak mau dibakar hidup-hidup oleh kakak Hinata yang sister complex itu gara-gara mencelakai adik kesayangannya.

"Ya?" sahut Hinata menengokan kepalanya memandang si bungsu Uchiha.

"Err...gak jadi." Kata Sasuke yang masih fokus terhadap jalanan.

"Apaan sih? Kamu itu dari dulu gak pernah berubah! Mau ngomong, eh ujung-ujungnya gak jadi. Selalu aja kayak gitu. Hihihi." Oceh Hinata di sela-sela perjalanan mereka.

"Berisik." Jawab Sasuke. Hinata bisa melihat pipi Sasuke yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Itu membuat Hinata terkekeh.

== :D :o ;) :3 ==

Sepasang mata biru takjub setelah melihat gedung Universitasnya yang besar, dan pekarangannya yang luas. Ia bisa melihat orang berlalu lalang memasuki atau keluar dari pintu Universitas. Universitas Suna sangatlah ramai.

"Woaahhh." Seru Naruto kagum.

"Nah, Naru, ini Universitasmu. Universitas Suna." Kata Kushina menunjuk bangunan yang berwarna cream-merah marun itu.

"Ayo, Naru kamu turun." Kata Minato yang senyam-senyum ada udang di balik batu

"Lah? Terus? Mama sama papa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya...tentu saja kami mau kencan," kata Minato enteng, "koper kamu nanti papa antarkan ke rumah keluarga Sabaku. Oke?" jelas Minato makin girang. Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama tidak berkencan mereka kencan juga.

"Nanti aku ke rumah Gaara naik apa? Aku lupa letak rumahnya." Tanya Naruto.

"Nanti ada Gaara kok, dia lagi daftar ulang juga. Tapi dia di jurusan Hukum. Kamu masih menyimpan nomor telepon Gaara kan?" kata Kushina sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Nih! Mama kasih uang jajan." Uang sebesar 1.000 Yen pun mendarat ke tangan Naruto.

"Iya aku masih nyimpen nomornya." Kata Naruto sambil memasukan uang yang diberikan mamanya. "Makasih uang jajan tambahannya, ma." Kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar.

"Dah mama! Dah papa!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mama dan papa nya pun membalas melambaikan tangan mereka. Dan mobil sedan hitam itu akhirnya berlalu.

Naruto membalikan badannya. Dipandangnya gedung tinggi itu dan tulisan besar yang terpampang di bagian teratas gedung itu. 'PERGURUAN TINGGI SUNA'.

"Inilah Universitas mu Naruto," Katanya berbicara terhadap dirinya sendiri, "dan...ini Universitas Hinata juga." Kata Naruto tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Hal yang sangat ia tak sangka: se-universitas—bahkan se-juruan dengan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

== :D :o ;) :3 ==

"Sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke dingin dan tak menatap gadis indigo di sebelahnya.

"Iya, Sasu-kun, aku tau." Ucap Hinata keluar dari mobil, pintu mobilnya sudah dibuka oleh Sasuke.

Wow, warna merah yang nakal itu muncul lagi di pipi Sasuke. Ada apa ya?

"Hn. Siapa tau kau lupa bahwa kita sudah sampai di Universitas. Tadi saja, kau lupa bahwa kita akan berangkat bareng." Ledek Sasuke dengan sedikit menyeringai. Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan menuju gedung mereka masing-masing.

"Ahaha...soal itu ya. Iya, akhir ini aku selalu bengong. Hum..." kata Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu bengong?" tanya Sasuke, err...mungkin jika melihat matanya itu, dia sedang menyelidik.

"Em...pokoknya rahasia deh!"

"Oh ayolah! Aku ini kan sahabat mu dari kecil!" tuntut Sasuke.

"Eh! Itu dia tempat jurusan psikolog. Dah Sasuke..." kata Hinata berlari menuju bangunan yang ada di sebelah kiri. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya mendengus sebal karena sahabatnya itu tidak mau memberitahu mengapa ia sering begong.

"Nanti kalau kamu udah selesai telepon aku!" teriak Sasuke kepada Hinata yang belum terlalu jauh. Hinata membalikan badannya dan berkata iya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke membalas lagi, ia tersenyum. Dan buru-buru membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju tempat jurusannya.

Tap tap tap tap...GUBRAK!

"Aduh..." rintih Hinata karena menabrak sesuatu, atau seseorang?

"Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Kau—"

"—Na-Naruto?"

Hinata tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Seseorang yang menabraknya adalah seorang cowok yang sangat mirip Naruto. Ini seperti di film-film.

"Loh? Kamu tau namaku?" tanya pemuda yang memang Naruto itu.

"..."

"Hey...kau gak ap—"

"KYAAAA NARUTO! LO APAKABAR? LO INGET GUE KAN? INI GUE HINATA HYUUGAAAA." Karena saking senangnya bertemu dengan Naruto, tanpa sadar Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto begitu keras.

"..."

"Loh? Naruto? Jangan-jangan...lo ga inget gue ya?"

"..."

"Nar?"

"Setau gue, Hinata itu rambutnya lurus, ga keriwel keriwel kayak gini." Ujar Naruto polos. Ya tapi Naruto tidak salah, dia kan sudah tidak bertemu Hinata selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ungg...gue ganti model ram—eh!" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia mundur beberapa langkah dari Naruto. "Maaf." Katanya sambil menundukan kepala.

**to be continue**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE :3 dan doain hana biar keterima di SMA 53 #plak wkwkw**


	3. Chapter 3

**AFTER THREE YEARS**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruhina, SasuHina**

**Warning: kadang-kadang dramatis penuh ironis, kadang-kadang ngawur kaga jelas. alias ceritanya gaje, rambut Hinata belom berubah -_- gapapa yak Hinata kan diapain aja cantik~ dan dijamin ada typo.**

**Hana berbicara: maaf maaf maaf maaf bermiliyar maaf banget Hana baru update. karena faktor kehabisan ide, galau ga boleh masuk SMA yg Hana mau, dan sekarang SMA tuh sibuk banget! SMA kejam! *nangis di dekapan Naruto* *dimasukin mesin cuci* oke...selamat menikmati *kok kayak di restauran***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Gue sama lo kan gak boleh berkomunikasi satu sama lain kayak gini lagi. Kita kan harus berjauhan...demi hubungan lo sama err Sa-Sakura." Jelas Hinata yang masih menunduk, bukan hanya itu...tangannya meremas ujung bajunya untuk menahan emosi karena mengingat masa SMP nya. Dia memang ikhlas melakukan itu, tetapi...siapa sih manusia yang tidak pernah patah hati? Sakit hati?

"G-gue...udah putus sama Sakura." Kata Naruto Lesu.

DEG! Hinata kaget bukan main. Naruto? Putus? Dengan Sakura? Tapi kan...mereka itu _the best couple_ di sekolah saat SMP. Dan mereka juga sangat serasi. Ugh Hinata sesak kalau memikirkan itu. Takut kalau alasan mereka putus adalah dirinya.

"L-Lagi pula itu kan udah lama banget." Kata Naruto dengan senyum maksanya."Tenang aja, bukan salah lo kok." Hibur Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang terus menunduk.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi...kita mulai dari awal lagi? Saat kita pertama kenal dulu hehe." Kata Naruto sambil menyengir, cengiran yang sangat Hinata rindukan. "Nama gue Naruto, kalo lo?" kata Naruto bersikap seolah-olah belum kenal Hinata.

"Saya Emma Watson..." hah? Kok di sini ada Emma Watson? Lah lah? Oh tidak readers...Hinata sedang melawak. Silahkan yang mau ketawa...

"BWAHAHAHAHA mana ada Emma Watson kayak gitu! Emma Watson itu—"

BRUK! Aw buku kamus bahasa Inggris mencium jidat Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Buku kamus yang gatel.

"Suka-suka gue! Bweekkkk..."

Begitulah akhirnya, kedua insan yang saling mencintai bertemu lagi. Yah, walau pun mereka belum jujur satu sama lain. Seperti kata orang bijak..._slow but sure _. Dan juga sepertinya pertemuan mereka tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Atau mungkin gara-gara author yang masih geli terhadap yang romantis-romantis? Ah lupakan. Ayo fokus ke cerita.

Setelah kejadian pertemuan-tabrakan-tak-terduga-nyaris-seperti-yang-di tipi tipi tadi, Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya mendaftar ulang bersama. Mereka sangat asik bernostalgia tentang masa-masa SMP mereka. Cekikikan bersama, dan kadang-kadang tanpa sengaja Naruto merangkul Hinata agar lebih dekat padanya. Sedangkan Hinata kadang-kadang mengacak-acak rambut jabrik Naruto. Saling melepas rasa kangen. Dan author sangat iri melihat mereka. Hey! Mereka berdua seperti orang pacaran, padahal hanya sahabat yang sedang lepas rasa kangen doang. Ughh author ngelantur lagi ckckck.

"Jadi, lo tinggal di Suna? Pantes SMA gue cari-cari gak ketemu." Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin kampus yang tak berada jauh dari gedung fakultas psikologi.

"Iya, tapi gue baru pindah seminggu yang lalu kok! SMA gue masih di Konoha." Kata Hinata sambil menyeruput jus bluberry-nya.

"Masa sih? Masa gue cari-cari gak ketemu?" ucap Naruto masih berpikir mengapa ia tidak menemukan Hinata saat menginjak SMA.

Hinata hanya menaikkan bahunya, mewakili kalimat 'tidak tahu' dan sedang mengaduk-aduk jus bluberry-nya dan berkata, "tapi, yang penting sekarang kita udah ketemu kan?" kata Hinata beralih dari jus bluberry-nya dan kini dia tersenyum kepada Naruto.

BLUSH...

"A-ah iya iya kita udah ketemu hehe..." sayang sekali Naruto tidak bisa menahan semburan merah di pipinya agar tidak keluar. Hinata pun tersenyum lebih lebar.

TRILILIT TRILILIT... 'PIK'

"Halo?" kata Hinata yang sedang mengangkat telepon dari handphone putihnya. "Sedang di kantin, sama teman lama, iya aku tunggu." 'PIK'

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tadi Hinata pakai kata 'aku' apa itu kakak Hinata yang fisiknya doang kemayu kayak gadis shampo tapi berjiwa preman pasar? Atau ayah Hinata yang fisiknya gagah berwibawa dermawan berjiwa pimpinan yakuza? Atau yang lebih parah adalah...itu pacar Hinata. "Sapi kelinci kupu-kupu kebo kambing buruk kakak tua hinggap di jendela!" Naruto ngedumel tidak jelas membayangkan kalau ternyata Hinata sudah punya pacar.

"Teman, dia mau ke sini nyusul, gapapa kan?" fiuh...ternyata teman Naruto TEMAN! Jadi Hinata itu single, jomblo, belum ada yang punya. Tapi, apa katanya? Nyusul ke sini? Temannya itu cewek apa cowok? Kecurigaan menguasai pikiran cowok rambut yang mirip buah kesukaan keluarga author alias duren.

"Iya gapapa kok." Huh dikit lagi abis deh _moment-moment _bedua doang sama Hinata. Sabar ya Naruto.

Suasana menjadi hening... (mungkin kuntilanak lewat *dorrr*)

"Mana teman lo?" kata Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Gak tau. Gue coba telepon dia ya." Kata Hinata meraih hp nya yang berada di atas meja. Menekan tombol nomor hp orang tadi.

"Hallo? Kau di mana?" kata Hinata memulai pembicaraan di telepon.

_"Kau langsung ke mobil saja. Aku tunggu, bye."_ Sahut lawan bicara Hinata dari sebrang sana. Dan telepon langsung ditutup.

"Maaf Naruto gue udah ditunggu temen gue di mobil." Ucap Hinata langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah! Gue temenin ya sampai mobil temen lo?" kata Naruto yang juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar kantin menuju tempat mobil teman Hinata parkir. Di sana sudah ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu Hinata dengan posisi bersenderan di sisi depan mobil dengan menyilangkan tangan. Tampangnya yang _cool _diubah menjadi tampang _badmood_ matanya pun menatap tajam si pemuda berambut duren itu.

"Jadi yang kau maksud teman lama itu orang ini? Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke menatap Naruto lebih tajam saat dia menyebut nama panjang Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Baru masuk Kohona JHS saat kelas 3. Kalau gak salah lo digosipin pacaran dengan Hinata." Naruto membalas menatap tajam Sasuke. Suasana menjadi dingin. Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa. Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama teman dekatnya. Adalah hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan kalau dia harus membela salahsatu dari mereka. Jadi, posisi Hinata berada di tengah-tengah.

"Memang kenapa kalo gue pacaran sama Hinata, hn?"

Naruto tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya membalasnya dengan menatap sinis si rambut model bagian ayam yang sering dijadiin kemoceng itu. Tangannya dikepalkan dengan sangat keras, menahan diri agar dia tidak menonjok Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam aja?" Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan di mata Naruto. "Hinata kemari!" kata Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk menghampirinya.

Hinata hanya diam, tidak berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, posisinya masih di samping Naruto. Oh dalam posisi fisik dia seperti memihak Naruto. Tapi hatinya benar-benar berada di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ayo Hinata kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke yang daritadi tidak berganti posisi.

"Sasuke aku..." Hinata mulai membuka mulut, itu pun sedikit gemetaran karena suasana dingin antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat." Sasuke pun mengambil tindakan menarik Hinata dengan paksa menuju mobil. Yang ditarik masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan maafkan-Sasuke-tolong.

Perasaan tidak rela menguasai Naruto.

GREP! Dia menahan tangan Hinata.

"Gue tau lo pacarnya Hinata. Sebagai Sahabat, gue peringatin lo untuk jangan kasar sama Hinata!" Naruto pun melepas tangan Hinata.

"Tunggu Nar! Lo salah sangka. Gue...gue bukan pac—"

"Karena gue pacarnya Hinata, gue minta lo jauh-jauh dari dia!" Sasuke pun langsung membawa Hinata memasuki mobil. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dirasuki penasaran kesal, marah, dan cemburu.

Di mobil...

"Sasuke...tadi kenapa bohong kayak gitu? Kita kan gak pacaran." Ucap Hinata yang menunduk, tak berani memandang sahabatnya yang tadi melontarkan kalimat yang begitu ekstrim bagi Hinata.

Mobil yang disetir Sasuke ia berhentikan di pinggri jalan.

"Aku gak mau kamu nangis lagi gara-gara dia. Karena aku menyayangimu lebih dari sahabat, Hinata." Balas Sasuke masih menghadap ke depan. Hinata bisa melihat pipi Sasuke yang agak memerah.

"Sasu—"

"Hinata aku..." Sasuke mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Memejamkan matanya. Kedua bibir mereka hampir menyatu...

PLAK! Hinata menampar Sasuke. Wajahnya mengekspresikan kekesalan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku kecewa padamu Sasuke!" Hinata membuka kunci pintu mobil lalu membukanya dan keluar meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dalam mobil. Yang bibirnya udah monyong-monyong.

"Hinata tunggu!" Sasuke menyusul Hinata yang sedang berjalan ke arah kampus. Hinata mengabaikan suara Sasuke dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hinata aku minta maaf!" Teriak Sasuke. Tak peduli Hinata mau dengar apa tidak, tak peduli kepada orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Hinata memberhentikan langkahnya. Langsung saja Sasuke berlari mendekati Hinata. Didapatinya Hinata sudah menangis.

"Hinata maafkan aku..." Kata Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Hiks...kenapa...kenapa Sasuke tau soal itu hiks..." soal yang dimaksud Hinata adalah bahwa dia pernah menangis karena Naruto. Mungkin karena itulah Sasuke mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar Hinata di depan Naruto.

"Saat kita masih SMP..."

*flashback on*

"Hey lo liat Hinata gak?" tanya Sasuke kepada salahsatu murid perempuan yang dekat dengan Hinata.

"Entah, mungkin di belakang sekolah. Cek aja kesana." Jawab murid perempuan itu.

Langsung saja Sasuke berjalan menuju belakang sekolah. Dan benar saja, ia melihat cewek dengan rambut indigo lurus dibalik pohon. Sasuke berfikir bahwa Hinata sedang berleha-leha di bawah pohon. Ia pun berniat menyusul Hinata. Dan saat langkah ke tiga, terdengar suara tangisan dari Hinata. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Disini terasa begitu sakit Naruto..."

_Sesungguhnya ku tak pernah rela. Relakan kau pilih cinta yang kau mau..._

"Saat itu lo kelihatan sedih banget. Lo lagi marahan sama Sakura dan gak tau gimana cara baikan dengannya. Hiks..." tangisan Hinata makin menjadi. Rasanya Sasuke ingin segera menghibur Hinata tapi, kakinya tidak mau bergerak.

_Sesungguhnya ku tak pernah rela. Karna ku yang bisa membuat hatimu utuh..._

"Tapi...lo cerita sama gue bahwa agar Sakura menerima maaf lo, kita harus jauhan. Hiks..." Sasuke bisa mendengar jelas suara Hinata yang sesegukan, "dan gue setuju. Biar lo bisa baikan sama Sakura. Hiks...tapi...nyatanya sekarang hati gue hancur. Hiks hiks..."

_Aku mengaku bisa, tapi hati tak bisa..._

Sasuke merasakan sakit yang Hinata rasakan. Inilah kehebatan cinta pertama. Mempunya batin yang sangat kuat. Ingin rasanya Sasuke merangkul dan menghibur sahabatnya itu. Tapi di sisi lain, ada rasa cemburu yang hebat setelah mengetahui Hinata menyukai cowok lain. Di sisi lain ia tak tega melihat cinta pertamanya menangis karena cowok lain.

*flashback off*

"...maaf aku menguping." Kata Sasuke selesai bercerita.

'BRUK' Hinata memeluk sahabatnya erat. Sasuke bisa merasakan bajunya basah karena air mata Hinata. Di elusnya rambut Hinata dengan sayang.

"Aku...mau menjadi pacar Sasuke..." tutur Hinata dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Mengingat masa lalu tentang bagaimana ia tersakiti karena Naruto. Cinta pertama yang tak terbalaskan adalah kejadian paling pahit di dunia ini. Sekarang dia harus berhenti mengharapkan Naruto yang tidak jelas mencintainya atau tidak. Hinata capek menjaga perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia ingin yang pasti, cowok yang pasti mencintainya. Dan sekarang cowok itu sudah ada di depannya, sedang mendekapnya. Sahabat kecilnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

**to be cont**

**Hana masih author yang belajar, jadi mohon reviewnya. btw AU itu apa ya? -,-a**


End file.
